A Simple Silver Angel
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Kaname saved Zero all those years ago in the snow; ever since he has been infauated with the silvaer haired human. Yuki is Kaname sister in the Night class she despises Zero for taking away her brotehrs attention. Zero admires and loves Kaname but is much to shy to say anythign to his beloved 'Sempi'. Please anjoy the full summary is inside and its better than its sounds on here.
1. Remembering the Past

A simple Silver Angel

Okay so thanks everyone who had decided to read this i know i should be writing more on (My First Loves Sibling) but this story popped into my head and has been driving me mad so i had to start it; thsi will most probably be a long one and it is Yaoi so no likey no ready :) Please Enjoy i loved reviews and comments and constructive critisism so please do review. NO FLAMES

**Summary: **This is a **Kaname** + **Zero** fanfic other pairs included though; Yuki was never turned into a Human she was always a Pureblood, she is in the Night class with her Brother Kaname and was never friends with Zero. (Kaname and Yuki's parents are alive). Kaname saved Zero that one cold snowy night after his family was killed; Zero isn't mean and angry like in the Anime he is actually cute and sort of a softie; He **isn't a Vampire merely a Human** (**Not a** **hunter**) but still has the Bloody Rose a gift from Yagari his late Father's best friend (Who is a hunter). I made Zero a little shorter in this so he seems more vulnerable and delicate for our dear Kaname.

Zero is Kaname's beloved boy much to Yuki Kuran and Sara Shirabuki's disgust they both hate and are very rude to Zero; he doesn't know what he did to make the girls hate him but they are very cruel to him. (**Btw: Yuki and Sara are total bitches**). Nobody really understands the Purebloods fascination and attachment to the simple human; Kaname shows all the love and affection he shows Yuki in the Anime to Zero instead. Kaname hates the way Sara and Yuki (as well as a few other's maybe) treat Zero and does not hide his annoyance with their mistreatment of his darling boy. **Yori is Zero's best friend** I wanted to make her more vital to the story so I chose to make her the other child Cross adopted her parents died when she was little and is Zero's step sister and Partner in their Prefect duties.

Chapter One: Remembering the Past.

_Red everywhere Red it stained the pristine white snow like a large heavy blanket._

_So sweet…_

_Sitting in the snow was a small child no older than seven with silver hair than shone in the moon light. His lilac orbs were searching the landscape of his once warm home; the smell of burning flesh floated in the air making it hard to breath._

_So Sweet…_

_Burned, charred, mutilated bodies were scattered everywhere the remnants of his Family._

_So Sweet…_

_A woman neared the child although he did not move it was clear he was afraid "Hello little one" her deadly sweet voice rang in his senses; Eyes glowing a crimson red matching the dark staining red snow._

_"Aren't you precious" she continued "And smell so sweet; may I have a taste…. So sweet" she purred nearing the child._

_So Sweet….._

_Her hands were fisted in his soft silver hair tilting his head to the side exposing the soft, pale flesh of the boy's neck; Lilac eyes widened as a hot tongue ran against his bare skin. _

_So Sweet….._

_Squeezing his eyes shut the child can remember thinking 'is this the end am I going to die from this Woman._

_So Sweet….._

_The boy waited but the hands in his hair released their grip and a hot splash of liquid hit him; slowly opening his eyes; they were met with a soft brown pair._

_So Sweet….._

_The calm brown eyes belonged to a boy no older than eighteen; with shoulder length brown hair; his face and arm were covered in blood the woman….. No Monster lay dead nearby as the pair stared at each-other._

_So Sweet….._

_"Hello" a deep and gentle voice floated from the elder boys lips "What's your name" he asked._

_The lilac eyes boy did not reply merely stared at the brunette in front of him "It's okay I won't hurt you" the brunette continued "I promise" he ended with a flutter of his long dark eye lashes. _

_So Sweet….._

_The smaller boy opened his mouth to answer but didn't recognise the voice that floated out form his own lips it sounded so small so….. Weak "Zero" he whispered._

_End of Dream Flashback:_

Zero woke up covered in sweat and panting hard; his face was stained with tears and he clutched at his rapidly beating heart. Damn that Nightmare nearly every night it returned torturing him making him remember that cursed night all those years ago.

With a stifled groan he lay himself back down onto the sheets trying to calm his erratic heart beat; not bothering to try and go back to sleep no doubt the Night mare would just return he looked over at a small picture that sat beside his bed. Four sets of lilac eyes stared back at him the first belonging to a tall Silver haired man…. Father; the second to a slightly shorter silver haired woman….. Mother; the last belonging to a small boy who was clutching at a small version of him-self who was smiling widely… Ichiru. Without realising it a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the old photograph.

With a heavy sigh he slipped the Photo back onto his bedside table and slid out of his warm bed; a now Seventeen year old Zero Kiryu dragged himself downstairs to find his adopted parents sitting in the kitchen.

Kaien Cross his adopted Father was bustling around making coffee his dark blond hair swishing in its high ponytail as he went. While his other adopted Father Toga Yagari was sat reading a newspaper his one steel blue eye trained on the words printed on the paper.

A small honey haired girl sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal; her caring honey eyes turned to him and she offered a small smile "Morning Zero" she said kindly.

Zero smiled "Morning Yori" he mumbled shuffling over and sitting beside his adopted sister.

Yagari lowered his paper "Morning Kid" he grunted tilting his head to the side; dark wavy locks cascaded over his left shoulder as he did he surveyed his (Son) his hair was sticking out everywhere and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Morning Yagari" Zero puffed back taking the offered cup of coffee form Kaien Cross.

"Oh my Zero-Kun you look a little ill; are you feeling unwell" Cross inquired worriedly.

Zero shook his head "No I feel fine im just tired I guess" he mumbled in reply.

Cross nodded not fully convinced but knew better than to question the silver haired boy too much "Aw well drink your coffee it'll make you feel better" he cooed.

Zero nodded and sipped his coffee; "Hey Zero are you sure you're okay" Yori asked worriedly to her adopted brother.

Zero smiled at his sister's concern "Im fine Yori really" he said gently.

Yori nodded unconvinced but she knew as well not to push matters when it came her Brother's well-being.

After their usual breakfast routine Zero and Yori dressed for school and left their adopted Parents house to take the short walk into the Cross Academy Sun Dorm class rooms.

Cross Academy a school promoting co-existence between Vampires and Humans. It had two classes the Day Class which Yori and Zero attended full of normal humans who slept in the Sun Dorms and the Night class who was comprised of Vampires they lived in the Moon Dorm.

Zero didn't really like the Vampire's that much there were a select few that he socialized with but not many; Takuma Ichijo the Vice President of the Night Class a bubbly blond Vampire with sparkling emerald eyes and his best friend Senri Shiki a short delicate Monotone Model with maroon coloured hair. Rima Toya was also a best friend's with Takuma and Shiki she had mid length brown hair and expressionless eyes another Monotone Model.

Akatsuki Kain a tall bored looking boy with messy orange hair (where is Nickname Wild came from) and his smaller more annoying cousin Aido Hanabusa he was a nosy little blond boy with bright blue eyes and a grin that could freeze hell (Idol). Ruka Souen was another Zero didn't mind she was a little distant but didn't cause any trouble that's why Zero liked her long ash blond hair and matching eyes were always dull and expressionless but never the less she was polite.

Maria Kurenia was another he was fond of she had long grey hair and matching eyes she was fun and happy but frail and a little ill due to her family rapidly declining health line. Seiren was mysterious she was the bodyguard of the President to the Night class her short grey hair and expressionless grey orbs made her even more interesting but alas he knew literally nothing about her.

And lastly but most certainly not least is the President of the Moon Dorm Kaname Kuran Pureblood Vampire and Prince soon to be crowned King to the entire Vampire race.

Kaname….. The man who saved him that fateful snowy night; the night his family was killed he had been saved by Kaname and had admired him ever since.

Shaking off his distracting thoughts Zero continued his way to class; the day went slowly Zero slept most of it away in class the teacher didn't comment.

Once the Day Classes were over Zero and Yori were sent to guard the Cross over for the Night class as Prefects it was their job to keep the Day class student's safe form the Night and vice a versa. The heavy oak doors swung open with their usual loud noise allowing the prestigious Night Class to appear form inside the dark Moon Dorm.

The screaming fan girls as Yori and Zero had nicknamed them started to scream loudly.

"Idol-Sempi"

"Wild-Sempi"

"Kaname-Sempi"

"Ruka-Sempi"

Zero inwardly sighed 'why can't they just shut up' he thought bitterly; a soft melodious voice brought him from his inner musings "Good evening Zero" Zero spun around to come face to face with a the smiling face of none other than Kaname Kuran.

**So how was it i think it tunre out okay #### looks aorund nervously #### i hope you guys thought so too. See ya all soon i am already working on the next chapter :) some nice Knamae and Zero fluff in teh next one :) this will be M later on so hold on fro the delicous smuttyness :) thnaks again see ya's.**


	2. Kaname's Darling Boy

Hi Everyone thanks if your still reading and thank you so very, very, very much to all who reviewed :). Here is the second Chapter I think its alright but please don't hesitate to tell me what you think if your have any suggestions on what should happen in this story please tell me in reviews and I'll see what I can do. Please enjoy and I am already half way through the next Chapter :).

Chapter Two: Kaname's Darling Boy.

Zero blushed a pretty pink as he was caught day dreaming "Ah Kaname-Sempi I, Im fine" he answered stuttering.

Kaname smiled again "As I have told you many times Zero there is no need to be so formal" he replied with a slight chuckle.

The Day Class girls were all glaring at Zero as he was spoke to so lovingly by their beloved Kaname-Sempi; what was so special about Kiryu they all thought angrily.

"S so sorry Kaname-Sempi" Zero stuttered out eyes downcast as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Kaname smiled softly at his Darling boy; Zero was always so polite and gentle the simple human boy brought great warmth to the lonely Vampires Princes cold Heart.

Affectionately ruffling the boy's hair with one of his strong hands he smiled "No need to apologise Zero; thank you again for protecting us from the Day class".

"Oh uh no problem" Zero then flashed his beautiful smile at Kaname who's brown eyes were soft as they watched the silver haired boy.

Kaname smiled "Good evening Zero" he said turning to lead the Night class away he threw a polite "Thank you Yori-Chan" over his shoulder as an added thought.

Zero sighed as he watched the graceful Pureblood leave and allowed a sad smile to cross his lips; he knew his parents had been killed by a Vampire a Pureblood to top it but Zero could never find it in his heart to hate Kaname he was to warm and kind.

Yori smiled softly as she watched Kaname interact with Zero she of course as Zero's sister knew that Zero had a crush on his saviour but she did not know whether Kaname would ever see Zero in that light… he was more of a little brother to the Vampire Prince Yori always thought.

Yuki and Sara the other two Pureblood Vampires attending Cross academy glared daggers at the silver haired human who flinched back under their angry stares.

After the Day class had been dispersed and hoarded back to their dorms Zero and Yori parted reluctantly and went to their separate patrolling areas.

Zero was calmly walking through the forest it was getting late soon he would have to escort the Vampires back to their Dorm. If Zero was truthful he didn't like the Forest that much it was creepy and dark and every noise he heard made him jump.

_Crack…. _Zero jumped at the noise spinning around fumbling for his Bloody Rose a light cruel chuckle was heard as a dark figure appeared from the shadows.

Sara Shirabuki she was one of the only Purebloods at Cross Academy and she was currently smirking at Zero "Jumpy aren't you" she teased.

Zero frowned slightly "Why are you out of class" he asked simply.

"I came to talk to you" she replied calmly walking over to him; instinctually Zero took a few steps back but ended up back against a tree trunk 'great' he thought sarcastically he had literally backed himself into a corner.

"About what" he asked a little more rudely than the first time.

Sara smirked and in a blink of an eye she was standing in front of the human "About Kaname-Sama" she whispered her chilling breath ghosting across his soft skin.

Zero flinched slightly to close she was to close "Back up" he ordered trying to push his Bloody Rose further into her stomach to emphasis his point.

His arm was roughly grabbed and twisted at an odd angle hearing something snap within the human's arm made Sara smirk sadistically; she relished in the yelp of pain emitted from the boy; the Bloody Rose fell thoughtlessly to the cold grass.

"Ow Miss Shirabuki" Zero half pleaded.

Sara grinned more meaningly and twisted his arm further; Zero winced in pain and cried out as a searing pain shot up through his arm and settled in his elbow "Stay away from Kaname-Sama" she hissed dangerously "Or else" she moved so her face was in front of Zero's his lilac eyes pleading for her to release him "Pathetic human" she hissed twisting his arms again.

Zero who was biting his lip to stop from crying out in agony pierced the soft skin on his soft pink lips causing a tiny bit of blood to drip down his chin and smear across his lips.

Sara blinked overcome by the sweet smell of the Human boys blood "Oh my so sweet" she murmured lips brushing gently over his bare neck.

Zero's eyes widened no this woman was a Pureblood if she bit him one of two things would happen (1) either she drained him and he would be dead or (2) she would bite him and turn him. He struggled uselessly against the Vampires iron grip and she chuckled and scraped her fangs against his neck.

His eyes slid shut in defeat she wasn't going to release him "Sara" came the deafening roar of none other than Kaname Kuran.

Eyes snapping back open to see Kaname, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Kain, Aido, Ruka, Yuki and Seiren standing there all with crimson coloured eyes.

"KANAME" Zero called out for his saviour to once again rescue him.

Kaname was livid not only had Sara not gone to class 'claiming she was sick' he inwardly scoffed at the thought but she had snuck out and now he found her with her fangs about to pierce his Zero soft pale neck.

Without another thought he was beside Sara gripping her around the neck and lifting her off the ground; Takuma, Kain and Aido rushed to Zero's side who fell rather limply to the ground.

Sara gasped for breath as she her windpipe was crushed by Kaname's strong taloned hand; he was about to kill her when he heard a small weak voice speak "Don't kill her Kaname" he whimpered.

Kaname's eyes fell upon his precious silver haired boy to see him leaning on Kain for support and Takuma fussing over him; his eyes changed back to their usual soothing brown and he morphed back to his more pleasing normal sight.

Automatically he let Sara fall rather ungracefully to the floor "I will deal with you later" he said in an icy tone making everyone gulp she coward back in fear.

Heading straight for the tired pale looking boy Kaname scooped him into his arms and strode away; Zero blushed slightly but snuggled into Kaname's chest sighing as he knew he was safe with his saviour like all those years ago; slowly his eyes slipped shut and he welcomed the darkness listening to the Pureblood's soothing heartbeat as he did.

Kaname smiled down at the silver haired beauty in his arms; Zero really was the most important thing to him he kept the darkness away from Kaname already cold, black heart.

Arriving at the Headmaster's residence Kaname knocked without disturbing the sleeping human boy; a moment later a grumpy dishevelled looking Yagari appeared at the door "What" he grumbled sleepily but his tiredness disappeared when he saw Zero "What happened" he demanded.

Kaname shushed him and strode in the Headmaster's living room; Cross appeared from upstairs also looking suspiciously dishevelled and slightly limping.

"What happened to Zero-Kun" he inquired worriedly.

Kaname explained what had happened and promised that he would punish Sara severely from his actions; fixing the boys arm without waking him was fairly simple as long as Kaname held him. After he was fixed Kaname took the boy upstairs and laid him down on his bed; that's when he noticed it Zero's hands fisted into the front of his jacket he frowned slightly … Now what?

"You know he won't let go until he wakes" Yagari said from the doorway.

Kaname looked up at the one eyed Hunter "Then I shall stay" he said simply taking a seat on the bed by the sleeping boy.

Yagari shrugged usually he didn't like any Vampire's near Zero but Kuran was an exception Zero liked him and Kaname obviously cared for the boy deeply. He had proven that by saving him all those years ago and again last night. The last thing he saw was Kaname softly brush some strands of Zero away from his face and kiss him softly on the forehead with a warm loving smile upon his lips.

_Dream Flashback:_

_Ring, Ring, Ring… constantly on the door to the Headmaster's house in Cross Academy was what Kaname was currently doing._

_The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Cross; his eyes widened at the scene before him a calm and stoic looking Kaname Kuran was standing before them covered in a dark crimson liquid (Blood) in his arms resided a small child no more than seven or eight years of age also covered in the crimson liquid._

_Lilac eyes blinked open slightly to see an unfamiliar room; he blinked a few times before looking round seeing an unfamiliar man with dark blond hair sitting beside him with a warm smile on his face._

_"Hello" the blond man said softly "Im Kaien Cross" he said identifying himself to the silver haired child._

_Just then the door opened to reveal the same man as before with the soothing brown eyes and long chocolate hair; he was still emotionless as he stared at the human._

_"I am Kaname Kuran as I said before" he clarified with a nod._

_Zero flinched slightly when he saw the blond man reaching for him he jumped away and rushed over to his dark haired saviour clinging to his leg._

_The man peered down at him then carefully picked him up settling him in a comfortable position on his hip with the child's thin arms wrapped around his neck "It is okay there is no need to be frightened Cross-San will not hurt you" the soothing voice floated from his saviour's lips._

_Kaname…._

_End of Dream Flashback:_

_There so what did you think #### hides behind a tree #### please do review :) thanks again next Chapter shouldn't be too far away._


	3. Embarrasing Positions

Hey everyone so here's the next Chapter it explains Zero's tattoo in it so yeah :) Some more lovely fluff between Kaname and Zero as well as some sweetness. So please do Review and comment I love them and if you have any idea's of what the next Chapter should be about please do tell me in a review I love all your little comments it gives me the happiness to keep writing :) ENJOY.

Chapter Three: Embarrassing Positions.

Zero bolted up in bed his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat his heart was pounding the dream wasn't necessarily scary just reminded him of things he would rather forget.

"Are you okay" came the deep calming voice from behind him.

Zero turned to see Kaname sitting beside him in his bed staring concernedly at his face; Zero flushed as Kaname's soft brown eyes inspected him carefully after all these years he still looks perfect Zero thought dreamily.

"I uh y yeah I im o okay" he stuttered.

Kaname smiled; Zero fidgeted as he saw his rather….. Embarrassing position he was laid out between Kaname's legs obviously he was sleeping against the Pureblood's chest.

Oh Kami did Zero look irresistible when he first woke up his cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, innocent, wide lilac eyes scanning everything while he bit his lips in embarrassment; Kaname had to stop himself from leaning over and kissing Zero right on the lips "I am glad" he replied softly.

Zero nodded blushing like a madman "Uh sorry about" he gestured to their sleeping arrangements "I didn't uh that is I" he stuttered flushing even darker.

Kaname smiled and chuckled lightly "Its fine Zero you were injured and your hand refused to let go of my jacket so I stayed to make sure you were comfortable" he explained smoothly.

Zero blushed… Again "I uh sorry" he apologised looking down at his hands finding them suddenly very interesting.

Kaname was about to reply when Yori came bursting into Zero's room unannounced and with a panicked look on her face; but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kaname laid out on Zero's bed with Zero sat in between his legs.

"Uh s sorry for I interrupting" she squeaked with slight blush.

Zero instantly went red again and Kaname chuckled "Good morning Yori-Chan" he said politely.

"Hello Kaname-Sempi" she squeaked "Uh I just came to see if Zero was okay I heard from dad you got attacked last night" she said worriedly.

Zero on the other hand was frowning at her "You shouldn't just burst in here Yori; what if I was changing".

"So what wouldn't be the first time" Yori replied with a smirk at Zero's now deep blush.

Kaname unknowingly allowed a small frown to appear on his face did Yori mean that she has seen Zero naked; somehow that didn't sit well with the Pureblood.

Yori noticed the Purebloods small frown and inwardly cheered; so he does like him' she thought happily.

"And plus we go clothes shopping together all the time and we go in the change room with each-other most of the times anyway; your gay it doesn't matter and I have Kaito" she continued to ramble on until Zero stopped her.

"YORI" he shouted embarrassed beyond belief that she had just oh so casually mentioned he was Gay in front of Kaname.

Kaname chuckled again "Oh siblings" he said softly with a warm smile at that cheery banter between the pair.

Yori beamed; Zero blushed "Yeah well remember last time Kaito found me going in the change room with you" he mumbled with an aggravated huff.

"Yeah well that was before you found out you were Gay" she retorted with an eye roll.

Zero glared at her he didn't usually glare at people he was usually either smiling or looking bored but when he did glare people seem to shrink back in fear.

Yori sweat dropped "GLARE OF DOOM" she squealed and ran out of his room.

Kaname chuckled again "Glare of Doom" he asked raising a fine eyebrow.

"Oh uh yeah that's what Yori calls it when I mad at her" Zero replied with a shy smile.

Kaname chuckled lightly once again the sound was like music to Zero's flushed ears "So" Kaname started softly "tell me again how you ended up with you tattoo".

Zero sighed and rolled his lilac eyes "Kaname-Sempi I have told you that's story so many times already".

"Ah but it my favourite" he gave Zero a cute look batting his long dark eyelashes sweetly "Pwease Zero-Chan".

Zero's heart fluttered wildly in his chest he loved it when Kaname gave him 'that look' "Okay sure" he answered with another sweet smile.

_Flashback:_

_Zero who had just turned fourteen was walking along the street in the town located only ten minutes away from Cross Academy; his adopted parents Cross and Yagari had finally allowed him to go by himself._

_Strolling along past the many shops he saw something that caught his eyes; the shop was dark and had interesting pictures all over the windows 'tattoo parlour hmm lets go in and see' Zero thought to him-self wandering in._

_Upon entering the store Zero's senses were immediately taken over by the strong almost over baring smell of ink._

_"Hey kid wadd'ya want" a large man with long black hair and matching eyes drawled in a bored tone._

_Zero smiled widely "I want a Tattoo" he announced._

_The man raised an eyebrow "Sorry kid no can do you have to be at least sixteen to get one"._

_"Aw no fair" Zero pouted then had an idea he pulled out his wallet and fished out his birthday money "What if I gave you this" he asked._

_The man eyed him sceptically; but his eyes lit up when he saw the large bundle of cash the small silver haired kid was holding "You did not get it here understood" he warned._

_Zero nodded "Sure"._

_The man ushered him into the chair "Pick a design or draw on and then tell me where you want it" the man told him._

_Zero nodded and grabbed a piece of paper drawing a certain design he had once seen "I want this here" he replied pointing to the picture then his neck "In dark thick black ink". _

_"You sure kid it's gonna hurt a bit on ya neck" the man warned._

_Zero nodded and moved so the man could do his job; after the man finished he put a plaster on Zero's neck and told him how to keep it from getting it infected. Zero listened then decided it was late enough and he should probably head home._

_Arriving home Zero went into the kitchen to see Cross flittering about as usual; Yagari was drinking coffee and Yori was texting one of her friends._

_"Zero what happened to you neck" Cross's eyes widened at the sight of a plaster on his adopted sons neck._

_Zero grinned and peeled off the plaster revealing his tattoo; Cross's jaw dropped and he fumed "Zero" he screeched in aggravation._

_Yori giggled "It's cool" she announced happily._

_Cross frowned even further "No its not" he chided to his adopted daughter then returned to glaring at his son._

_"It's very nice; good choice in design" Yagari said with a smirk._

_Cross smacked Yagari over the back of the head "YAGARI" he yelled "You're sleeping on the couch" then he promptly stormed off upstairs muttering about tattoo's and ungrateful lover's and children._

_Yagari blinked dazed from his spot on the ground then scowled "Kaien" he half growled half pouted._

_End of Flashback:_

Kaname was laughing again watching Zero's face as he recalled the story was an enchanting site "Oh I love that story" he said with a sigh.

Zero smiled happily knowing he had made the Pureblood laugh "It wasn't very funny at the time I got grounded for nearly two months" he said with a huff and a cute pout.

With another soft smile Kaname looked across and the side table to see the clock 7:35 am 'no wonder he was tired he should be in bed' he thought sadly he would have to leave his precious Zero.

"I should probably go now" Kaname said standing up and smoothing down his elegant white uniform.

Zero's eyes flickered with hurt then he nodded with a sad smile "Yes im sorry again Kaname-Sempi; I didn't mean to keep you away from your important business" he mumbled.

Kaname smiled and pulled the boys chin up with two nimble fingers "You are my important business" he said softly with a gentle smile "Goodbye Zero I shall see you soon" he added with a soft kiss to the pale boy's forehead then he was gone.

Zero blushed again and sighed he really did love the Pureblood with all his heart but what would someone like Kaname see in a simple damaged human.

With a sigh Zero went to get ready for class or Yori would be on his case.

So that was it I hope it was okay ####Nervous smile #### I am still pretty nervous about writing but I think I'm okay I guess so please do review and the next Chapter should be up within the next few day's hopefully :) Thanks for reading.


	4. Naughty Messages

Chapter Four: Naughty Messages.

**Okay so here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to write I just couldn't decide on how to end it and I though a flash back to Sara's punishment was a good idea. Please Enjoy and review once again I would love suggestion's on things you would like to see happen in the story; so please Enjoy.**

Zero and Yori were just escorting the Night Class back into the Moon Dorm; Kaname had stopped to speak with Zero of course "Zero how is your arm" the Pureblood questioned softly.

Zero shrugged and fiddled with the caste "It's okay I guess a little sore but im sure I'll be fine".

Kaname eyes the caste seeing black pen all over it he reached over gently pulling it towards himself careful not to hurt Zero; once he could see the writing he smiled they were little get well notes from people in his class.

There were many different ones "Hey Zero-Chan did you let people sign your caste" came the cheerful babyish voice of Aido Hanabusa.

Zero nodded "Yeah did you want to sign it" he asked sweetly to the blond haired blue eyes Vampire.

Aido nodded enthusiastically "Oh yeah definitely" he cheered.

Zero nodded and pulled out his black permanent marker handing it to the childish Noble; Aido scribbled something down and put I big wink face at the end.

The next fifteen minutes were spent letting the Vampires sign his caste; Kain wrote something and gave a smile to Zero; the human boy was nice to talk to in his opinion.

Shiki wrote something and returned Zero's bloody Rose to him; he had apparently picked it up the other night off the grass. Rima signed it and gave him a gentle hug a lot like a mother would.

Ruka was almost in hysterics when she saw the caste on the small human boy's arm she blubbered with tears on her long lashes and hugged him grounding on about selfish bitches and how Sara Shirabuki should be force fed (Dog shit) for hurting such an innocent little boy.

Zero calmed her by giving her his best cute look; she smiled and signed his caste giving him a peck on the cheek like a doting big sister.

Takuma sighed it and gave Zero a hug asking him if he was alright and if he wanted any help with his Prefect duties to ask him and he would gladly help until Zero was well again.

Sieren signed it much to every-one's surprise and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes giving him a small smile; Aido nearly chocked at seeing Seiren actually express an emotion.

Then it was only Kaname he smiled and sighed Zero's caste but didn't allow anyone to see what he had written telling Zero to read it once he was back at his Dorm Room. Zero agreed got hugged a few more times he and Yori then left for their Dorm Rooms.

Yori and Zero walked along in a comfortable silence until Yori couldn't take it anymore "So what did Kaname-Sempi write" she nearly exploded.

Zero smiled at her and decided it would be okay if he showed Yori he removed his hand and read the small elegantly scrawled message.

_Dear Zero… Gotcha Yori-Chan, Yours Kaname Kuran._

Yori frowned "Damn" she cursed with a aggravated huff.

Zero blinked at her she was spending way too much time with Yagari; she even cursed like him now "Aw well Yori it doesn't matter" Zero soothed his sister.

Yori nodded and waved goodbye as she ran off to the Girls Sun Dorms; once Zero was sure of her being gone he looked at the other message Kaname had written.

_Dear Zero; I hope you get better soon, Love Kaname P.s – Loved spending the night with you; should defiantly do that again some-time._

Zero went pink as he re-read the message; did Kaname not realise how ridiculasly naughty that sounded. Brushing off the thought Zero rushed into up the now shrouded path to the male Sun Dorm.

_Four hours ago:_

_Kaname was very angry as he elegantly glided through the large double doors in the Moon Dorm he had just left Zero in his room after staying the night with the injured Human boy._

_There waiting in the lounge was an angry looking Ruka and scowling Aido; calm looking Shiki, Rima and Sieren and a Bored looking Kain as well as Yuki and Sara. Takuma was stood next to Sara with his katana like the perfect Vice President he was and an excellent right hands man._

_"Sara" Kaname asked voice icy and deadly._

_Sara bowed her head "Yes Kaname-Sama" she asked nervously._

_"You know what you have done is almost unforgivable" Kaname replied calmly although his Aura was enough to tell anyone he was pissed off._

_Sara sighed angrily "I do not see why" she insisted._

_"You were about to bite a Human and you're a Pureblood" Kaname replied flatly._

_Sara's gaze levelled and she stared Kaname in the eyes it was unnerving but she managed to do it without cringing "I am a Pureblood it is my right to bite anyone I want" she insisted._

_"Not in Cross academy" Kaname replied eyes narrowing dangerously._

_Sara scowled slightly "You mean not that little silver haired brat" she hissed._

_SLAP… Sara hit the wall harshly blood seeping from a large crack in her head; Kaname's hand print a large red mark on her usual porcelain cheek._

_"If I ever see you near Zero again I will not hesitate to kill you" Kaname stated then left without a second glance._

_Aido sent an angry look over at Sara; Kain was glaring which was scary since he usually only ever looked bored and they left. Shiki, Takuma and Rima all frowned and left not even glancing back at the bleeding Pureblood. _

_Seiren was about to leave but stopped when she heard a voice call out to her "Seiren help me up" Sara ordered._

_Seiren turned to stare at the Pureblood monotonously; her gaze suddenly shifted into a stern and deadly glare "You hurt something precious to my Master you are lucky I have not killed you" she stated before disappearing into the darkness; going to check on Zero again she worried for the poor human._

_Sara blinked at the spot where Seiren had just been; the felt small dainty arms lock around her own "Oh Sara are you okay" Yuki Kuran asked her eyes shimmering with worry._

_Sara nodded getting up and smiling at her best friend "Yes I think so" she answered quietly._

_"Don't worry Sara; we'll get the Kiryu brat" Yuki said with an evil smirk upon her think red lips._

_Sara smirked back as they slowly walked upstairs to their shared room._

**So that was it I hope it was okay #### Faints from stress #### And to answer your question yes Rido will come into the story as an evil villain and you will hopefully like why he is in the story I really like Rido as an enemy so yeah :) PLEASE REVIEW I NEED INSPIRATION**


	5. Dance The Night Away

Chapter Five: Dance the Night away.

**Okay so I am so, so, so very sorry it took so long to update but I just couldn't think of what to write but I finally finished the next chapter warning this contains Kaname's and Zero is first kiss so here is the start of the Yoai no real lemon yet but will be soon so enjoy and please, please review.**

Zero smiled as he walked downstairs to the kitchen in the Headmaster's house; tonight was the annual spring dance and everyone Night class; and Day were getting together to celebrate.

Yori flashed Zero a smile as he walked in; his arm was still in its cast but he seemed to be back to his normal happy self.

"Morning Yori" he chirped sitting beside his adopted sister.

Yori grinned "Guess what" she said excitedly.

Zero shrugged "What" he asked.

"Kaito is going to escort me to the dance tonight; Dad already gave me permission to have a non-student on campus" Yori cheered happily.

Zero smiled "That's great Yori but thanks for ditching me" he huffed.

Yori smiled sheepishly "Sorry Zero" she said with a giggled.

"Ah come on Zero you could get any girl or guy in your class to go with you to the dance" Yagari said with a smirk.

Zero blushed "yeah" he said 'but I would prefer if I was able to go with Kaname-Sempi' he thought with another sigh.

Zero and Yori spent all day setting up the Ball room and all the decorations then get ready them-selves; Zero since they were supposed to be on duty wore his Day Class uniform. Yori wore a strapless pale blue dress and a pair of white heels; she looked breathtaking.

Kaito arrived wearing a black tux with a pale blue tie "Yori" he called out running over and hugging his girlfriend.

Yori squealed in delight and hugged her boyfriend; Zero smiled at their affectionate display "Hey Zero" Kaito said after releasing Yori's lips.

"Hi Kaito" Zero said cheerily.

Kaito frowned "What happened to your arm" he asked.

"Oh uh it's not important" he mumbled.

Yori frowned "One of the Vampire students hurt him" she answered as Zero glared at her.

Kaito scowled "Which one I'll get them for ya Zero" he growled threateningly.

"No really its fine Kaname-Sempi dealt with it" Zero insisted.

Kaito rolled his eyes "Oh him" he pouted.

"What do you have against Kaname-Sempai" Zero asked with wide lilac eyes.

Kaito flinched 'damn he might be a guy but he can really pull off the puppy dog look well' Kaito thought "Because he's a Vampire" was his simple answer.

Zero rolled his eyes and pouted "So what" was his reply; although he knew why Kaito didn't like Kaname; Kaito is a Vampire Hunter and Kaname is a Vampire and a prince to top it off of course there natural born enemies.

"Come on let's just go to the dance" Yori interjected in the conversation.

Kaito smiled broadly at his girlfriend and nodded and Zero nodded as well; they made their way to the dance the doors swung open to great them were the handsome smiling faces of Ichijo Takuma and Aido Hanabusa there ocean blue and emerald green eye sparkling beautifully.

"Welcome to the Spring Dance" they said in us-ion with bright fancy smiles they were both dressed to perfection in gleaming white suits.

Yori smiled and squealed happily dragging Kaito with her "Aw why Yori-Chan I never knew you were taken" the sweet childish voice of Aido appeared.

Yori smiled at the noble "Aw sorry there Aido-Sempai" she replied with a giggle knowing that the bouncy noble was utterly and completely Gay.

Kain came wandering up behind his Cousin/Lover and smiled "Sorry there Yori-Chan I got him" Kain said before grabbing Aido by the arm and dragging him off to the dance floor both laughing as they did.

Yori giggled some more at the nasty look Kaito was giving Aido she leant up and whispered in his ear "He's Gay and the elder one is his boyfriend" Kaito relaxed and smiled after that and they took to the dance floor leaving Zero alone.

Zero stayed by the side of the hall just watching the couples glide across the floor well that was what he told him-self he was doing; because he was most certainly not following a certain Brunette Vampire Prince as he danced with all the Day and Night class girls.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he saw Kaname except yet another love struck girl's request for a dance; he walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air and breath.

The moon was beautiful tonight as it shone down on Zero's soft silver hair making it glow an unnatural blue; his lilac eyes scanned the surrounding area lazily as yet another small sigh escaped his lips.

"Now what would you be doing out here all alone Zero" came an all too familiar voice.

Zero looked around to see Kaname standing in the archway to the balcony a peaceful smile upon his lips "Oh uh it was crowded in there" Zero answered.

Kaname smiled and walked over to the boy seeing his hair glow in the moonlight; Kaname knew it was wrong…..hell he knew it was illegal he was a human for god's sake but something about that beautiful, delicate, angelic silver haired angel made him want to break every rule; defeat every enemy and just ravish the simple human boy.

"Ka Kaname-Sempai" Zero whispered quietly seeing that the Pureblood prince's mind had wandered onto his own thoughts.

Kaname snapped out of his thoughts to look at the beautiful boy standing in front of him; he was looking up at Kaname caring, loving lilac eyes watching him with concern.

Kaname smiled "Ah Zero you truly are beautiful" he uttered before leaning in and kissing him on his soft, plump pink lips.

Zero stood completely shocked as Kaname kissed him he of course wanted to kiss him back but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do; slowly and very hesitantly started to move his lips against Kaname's.

Kaname placed one arm around the delicate human's waist and brought him closer; Zero gasped when his body touched Kaname's he very hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Kaname's neck.

Kaname smiled when he felt Zero wrap his arms around his neck he wrapped his other arm around Zero's waist he ran a finger over the delicate skin on Zero's hip making him gasp again. Kaname very carefully so not to scare the boy; slid his tongue into Zero's warm mouth.

Zero gasped softly again as the warm muscle invaded his mouth his finger's tangled into Kaname's dark chocolate locks and moaned as the Vampire Prince dominated his wet cavern.

Neither noticed the crimson eyes watching them from somewhere hidden in the Cross Academy forest.

**Okay so there it was I hope its good sorry again about the wait been really busy lately :) uh to the person who reviewed saying about someone else should like Zero you will be happy to know it will be in the next chapter I had to use an OC for the next chapter but don't worry he wont be in it long so please Review and thanks see you next time :) luv to all my readers and thanks if your still bothering to read :)**


	6. Crimson Eyes

Chapter Six: Crimson Eyes.

**Hi everyone again :) I have finished another chapter this one is pretty important so make sure you do read it :) please Review I love Reviews they make me sooooooo happy. ENJOY.**

Kaname let go of Zero's lips to allow the boy to breath; looking down at the human his cheeks were dusted a deep shade of pink, lips swollen from being kissed and his eyes were half lidded and darkened with excitement.

Kaname smiled gently at the simple human "Ah Zero you truly are beautiful" he whispered before closing in and gently pressing his lips to his precious angels once again.

Zero mewled quietly his fingers fisting in the back of Kaname's jacket; Kaname once again released the boys lips and hugged him to his chest, Zero sighed in content and laid his head on the Vampire Princes chest.

"Ka Kaname-Sempai" he asked quietly.

Kaname hummed "Yes Zero".

"W why did y you k kiss me" Zero stuttered out looking up into the Purebloods warm brown eyes.

Kaname smiled "Because I have a fee".

"Ah Kaname-Sama" a voice emerged from the shadows.

Kaname straightened his mask slipping back into place "Mikami-San" he addressed turning to face the other.

Zero peaked around Kaname to see the person he was talking to; there standing not too far away in a jet black suit was a man about Kaname's height with ebony coloured hair and crimson eyes he was smiling showing easily he was a Vampire.

"How lovely a sweet moment between yourself and this" the other Vampires face gleamed with realisation "a human Kaname-Sama" he said in a knowing tone "And such a beauty too" he purred surveying the tight fitting uniform on his slim delicate body.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly "This is Zero Kiryu" he introduced "Zero this is Mikami-San a youngest son of the Pureblood council member from the Mikami clan" he explained smoothly.

Zero bowed respectively "It's nice to mean you Mikami-Sempai" he said with a smile.

Mikami's eyes roamed over the taught, sexy little body "Hello there Kiryu-Chan" he purred.

Zero was smiling and being polite on the outside as always but on the inside he was a little creeped out by this other Vampire all he really wanted to do was to hide his face in Kaname's chest.

"Uh I think I'll be getting back to the party now Kaname-Sempai" Zero said turning to his saviour.

Kaname nodded "I think I'll join you Zero" he put his hand on Zero's lower back and gently pushed him.

Zero started to move but Kaname did not remove his hand if anything he shifted it so it was splayed out on Zero's hip. Zero peaked up at Kaname go see he was gazing down at him with a soft smile on his face.

"Zero would you like to dance" Kaname asked softly.

Zero smiled "R really" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes really I want to dance with you" Kaname said softly gazing down into Zero's beautiful lilac eyes.

Zero nodded not trusting his voice and Kaname swept him onto the dance floor; Kaname placed a hand around Zero's waist and the other held one of Zero's delicate pale hand in it.

Zero put a hand on Kaname's shoulder and was pulled closer to the Pureblood's tall muscular figure; Zero sighed in content as he laid his head on Kaname's chest and shoulder.

"Zero" Kaname spoke softly into Zero's pierced ear.

Zero shivered slightly when he felt Kaname's breath on his ear "Y yes K Kaname-Sempai".

"You do look lovely tonight" Kaname whispered as he pressed a light kiss to the boy's temple.

Zero blushed "Kaname-Sempai c can I ask y you a question" Zero stuttered looking up at the tall Vampire Prince. Kaname nodded "Why do you care about me so much" Zero asked quietly he was confused "Im human, im weak, im a burden to you I just don't understand".

Kaname smiled gently at the precious angel in his arms "Zero the reason that I care is because; well do you remember when I was about to leave and you couldn't get to sleep that night I found you in the snow" he explained.

Zero bit his lips thinking of that night.

_Flash back:_

_Zero stayed by his dark haired saviour's side all night sleeping some on the couch as long as the dark haired man he was now calling 'Kaname' was next to him._

_Kaname had a soothing way about him he was so comforting and warm; the way he would wrap his arms around you was so kind it soothed Zero and made him forget for just a few minutes._

_"Zero you need to sleep some; Cross had informed me he has made you up a room upstairs" he took the child's hand in his own and led him upstairs._

_Zero followed his saviour upstairs and into a small room with a bed in it; Kaname led the boy to the bed and asked him to get in Zero did so listening to the dark haired man._

_Kaname smiled softly at the child "You are safe do not worry and I will return tomorrow"._

_Zero's eyes widened and he instinctively moved closer to the man trying to curl up in his lap "Please d don't g go" he stuttered tears gathering in his lilac eyes._

_Kaname sighed and nodded kissing the top of the child soft silver hair he sat back with the child laid out on his body face resting comfortably on Kaname's chest._

_Zero's eyes drooped and slid shut yawning cutely as he fell into darkness listening to Kaname's soothing heart beat as he did._

_End of Flashback:_

"I remember but it still doesn't explain why" Zero reminded.

Kaname smiled again "Think Zero think about just before you fell asleep are you sure you didn't hear anything before you did".

Zero scrunched up his face cutely and thought hard about that night once again.

_Flash back:_

_Zero's eyes drooped and slid shut yawning cutely; he heard a quiet whisper in his ear and a kiss being pressed to his temple "I will stay with you Zero because from the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one you were my one". Zero snuggled his face closer to Kaname's chest as he fell into darkness listening to Kaname's soothing heart beat as he did._

_Flash back End:_

Zero's eyes widened as he remembered "You said I was your one" he mumbled looking up at the tall Prince.

Kaname smiled again and nodded "Yes Zero Vampires can tell by other Vampires or human scents if they are made for them; that night in the snow is the reason I found you I smelt you unique scent and knew immediately that you were my one my chosen mate" Kaname explained calmly.

Zero flushed pink "You think im you chosen mate" he asked a little overwhelmed his mind was racing 'does this mean he likes me back oh my it does doesn't' he inwardly jumped for joy as he looked up at his crush.

Kaname nodded "Yes; but I don't think it I know it" Kaname retorted.

"So that's why you care about me because im supposed to end up with you" Zero asked.

Kaname nodded again "Zero is this in anyway makes you uncomfortable I did not wish that upon you; I only want the best for you and if you find your-self not wanting to see me any more I will not hesitate you stay out of your way and not speak to you anymore" Kaname stated.

Zero's eyes widened and he shook his head "No please don't leave me Kaname-Sempai" he squeaked.

Kaname smiled gently "I would never wish to leave you Zero never; I want to stay by your side forever" Kaname whispered "I want everyone to know I have chosen you" he added.

Zero blushed again "I like y you K Kaname-Sempai; have f for a l long time n now" he stuttered out the tips of his ears burning red.

Kaname chuckled low in his throat and leaned over kissing Zero's lips softly; gasps were heard from all around them and what sounded like a few people fainting.

Zero was now a deep shade of crimson he could feel the heat creeping its way up his neck over his cheeks and to the tips of his ears; Kaname chuckled again "Zero you really are adorable".

Zero looked down at his feet as Kaname pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head; it might be illegal but that wouldn't stop Kaname he would fight to have his love by his side and anyone who tried to take Zero away from him would be terminated.

Zero looked up smiling gently "The dance is over Kaname-Sempai" he said softly.

Kaname smiled "Allow me to walk you home Zero I would not forgive myself if I let an injured angel like you walk home alone".

Zero blushed again "O okay" he muttered.

Kaname locked arms with Zero and they left the dance hall on their way to the boy's Sun Dorms.

"Oh Zero one other thing" Kaname said gently still having Zero in his arms "Please stop with the Sempai thing just call me Kaname".

"Uh oh are you sure" Zero asked quietly.

Kaname nodded "Yes of course you are my chosen one Zero" he leant over and kissed Zero's soft lips one last time before watching the blushing human go up and disappear into the male Sun Dorms.

The same pair of Crimson eyes were watching intently the interaction between the Vampire Prince and his little Human lover; and there was only one thought swirling in his head 'You will be mine Zero Kiryu'.

**Okay so I hope that was okay I have brought my OC in Mikami :) so everyone who thought it was Sara spying don't worry your half right because she is so much of a bitch her and Yuki will be doing some more nasty things later on. :) So I hope it was good with the cute fluffy flash back about Kaname and Zero when Zero was a child :) so see ya's next time byeeeeeeeeee :)**

**P.s - I hope you will Review and if you have any suggestions please leave a comment :)**


	7. For The Love Of A Lilac

Chapter Seven: For the love of a Lilac.

Zero woke up that morning with a content smile as he remembered the events of yesterday; Kaname had admitted to liking him and he had admitted back to him.

With a happy sigh Zero got up, showered and dressed basically skipping his way downstairs.

"Hey Zero" Yori said with a wink; she nodded to the side gesturing towards the other side of the room.

Zero looked over to see Kaname sitting at the end of the table next to Yagari and Cross with a charming smile on his handsome face "Kaname what are you doing here" he asked basically running over to the Pureblood and engulfing him into a hug.

Kaname chuckled at the childishness of Zero and hugged him back "Im just visiting that's all Zero" he replied softly.

Zero smiled then blushed as he replied that hugging the Pureblood while he was sitting ended with him basically sitting in the brunette's lap.

"Oh Kaname-Sempai" Yori called sweetly.

Kaname looked over at the small honey eyed girl "Yes Yori-Chan what is it" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something" she said nearing the pair; pulling Zero away she stood directly in front of the Pureblood Prince and frowned "You have won over my brother's heart" she started "And If I ever see that you hurt him or break that trust he has given you" her face hardened "I'll set Kaito and the boys on you".

Zero looked utterly mortified "Yori" he hissed.

She turned to face him "Shush" she instructed and turned back to a smiling Kaname.

"Yori-Chan" Kaname said softly pulling the girl over to him so they were face to face "I promise to you; I will never allow any harm to come to Zero, Mentally, Physically or Emotionally he will be completely safe with me you have my word" Yori seemed satisfied but Kaname continued "And if I ever did hurt Zero or break his trust in any way I will personally allow you to set Kaito on me and I will not fight back".

Yori nodded in acceptance "Okay you have my blessing then" she cheered and ran over glomping Zero into a hug.

Zero still looked mortified "Yori can I speak to you" he hissed dragging her into the hallway.

Kaname couldn't help the small smile that arrived on his face as he listened to the siblings as they bickered.

"You shouldn't talk to Kaname-Sempai like that" Zero said in a worried voice.

Yori sighed in exasperation "Why not im not letting my little brother get hurt".

"Just because you're slightly older than me doesn't mean you can treat me like a little kid; you're only two months older" Zero retorted.

Yori growled "Im not letting anyone take advantage of you I had to make sure" she hissed.

Zero was quiet for a long time "But I trust Kaname-Sempai" he muttered "With my life and heart" he ended in barely more than a whisper.

Of course Kaname being a pureblood and the other two hunters they all heard it even from the other room.

They all heard Yori sigh again "So do i" she answered.

The pair returned to the room a few moments later to see all three adults watching them; Zero blushed Yori grinned with a wink at Kaname.

Kaname was surprised but smiled politely back at the odd girl as she latched onto her darling little brother's arm.

Zero blushed and detached her slowly making his way back over to the Pureblood; once he was near enough he sat by the brunette's side and smile sweetly.

Kaname chuckled lightly "So what were you going to do today" Cross piped up hinting.

Yori smiled "Zero was going to go to the mall with me and shop all day then have lunch" she said cheerily.

"Oh yes so is it just the two of you" Cross hinted again.

Zero rolled his eyes at Cross's stupidity "You want to come with us Kaname" he asked turning over to grin at the Pureblood with a cheery smile.

Kaname smiled back "I do not wish to intrude" he replied kindly.

"You won't be interrupting Kaname-Sempai" Yori replied nodding happily "Of course you can come with Zero and I".

Kaname smiled a genuine smile and nodded "It would make my day" he answered.

"Yay" Zero cheered jumping up to hug the Pureblood again; landing in his lap once again but this time Kaname just wrapped his arms around the beautiful human's slim waist and smiled when the boy blushed.

Zero's face was burning and he giggled nervously seeing his whole family smirking at him as Kaname hugged him; "Uh Yori, Kaname lets go" he announced grabbing them by their wrists and dragging them out of the house.

Yori and Zero walked side by side bickering and laughing all the way to the shopping centre where as Kaname trailed along behind them watching them fight, laugh and poke tongue's at each-other.

"Hey Kaname-Sempi" Yori called out turnign slightly.

Kaname nodded "Yes Yori-Chan".

"Oh uh you can just call me Yori its cool" she started; Kaname nodded his understanding "Shouldn't you be alseep right now" she asked quietly.

Kaname chuckled "Usually all Vampires sleep during the day but I as a Pureblood can stay up for several days without sleeping and still function at 100%" he explained.

Yori nodded "Do you stay up for long amounts of time a lot" she inquired.

"Well yes I have a lot of paperwork for the Council to complete plus my school studies; as well as my duties as the head of the Kuran clan and being next in line for the throne" he explained "But I digress, yes I do stay up a lot of days in a row I think the longest I have stayed awake with no sleep is twenty days" he finished.

Yori's eyes bugged out of her skull nearly "Twenty days" she squealed "Wow that's ages".

"Kaname you should get more sleep" Zero chided softly.

Kaname smiled softly "I get plenty" he replied.

"Your like Superman" Yori announced.

Kaname raised an eyebrow "Who is this Superman" he asked. Zero burst into and fit of giggles; "What is so funny" Kaname inquired.

Yori smiled "He's a fictional character a super hero who saves the day; wins the heart of the beautiful damsel and saves everyone" she explained.

"I was just imagining Kaname in the red and blue spandex" Zero choked out nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

Yori cracked out in laughter as well "He'd look great" she giggled.

Kaname looked far from amused "I never have nor will I ever where spandex" he uttered lowly.

Yori and Zero burst in laughter at the look on Kaname's face.

**Okay so sorry everyone that it took soooooo long for me to update I have been having trouble with my computer and have only now juts got it to work properly again :). So I hope you have enjoyed and please Review please I love Reviews.**


	8. A Pureblood Shopping

Chapter Eight: A Pureblood Shopping.

**Okay so im so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update I have been sooooooooooo swamped with work it just isn't funny. Okay so here's the next chapter some simple fluff anf humour I thought I would pui it in before the next dun dun dun chapter :) LOL hope you enjoy.**

Once the trio had arrived at the shopping centre they all headed straight for the food court; Zero and Yori were chatting and pointing at different special's Kaname was lookinga round in bewilderment.

"Hey Kaname are you okay" Zero asked noticing the Pureblood's discomfet.

Kaname nodded "Yes of course" he answered.

"Cool so what are you going to have" Zero asked cheerily.

Kaname sweat dropped "I don't know actually what are you having" he asked.

"Uh I think im going to get a wrap" Zero said with a nod.

Kaname nodded that didn't sound too bad "Yes I think I will as well" he murmured.

Zero nodded "Okay come on then" he took the brunette's hand in his own and gently pulled him along to the line "We can wait here" Zero said going to let go of the Vampires hand; but the brunette only grasped it tighter causing Zero to smile warmly and shuffle closer to comfort the slightly scared vampire. Not that Kaname would admit to being scared.

Kaname smiled back at his precious angel as Zero moved closer; Zero was always so cute and heart warming to be around.

Yori internally grinned when she spotted her two companion's join hands; 'ah there really cute together' she thought with a giggle.

Zero asked Yori what she wanted then told her to take Kaname to sit down; knowing the Pureblood would need someone with him. After ordering the trio's food and being given a table number Zero padded off to his table finding Yori and Kaname chatting.

"So then he swoops down and catches her before she hits the ground and then they are together forever" Yori shouted excitedly.

Zero giggled 'still talking about Superman' he thought amused; "I cannot fly" Kaname stated flatly.

Yori huffed childishly "I know but the comparrison still works" she insisted.

"Yeah okay Yori calm down" Zero added.

Yori snapped up to look at her brother "Yes see Zero knows" she said.

Kaname raised one fine eyebrow "You think I am like Superman as well" he asked.

Zero smiled "Nah more like Batman" he said with a wink to Yori.

Yori burst out laughing "Yeah all in black hiding in the shadows" she giggled.

"Who may I ask is Batman" he asked.

Zero and Yori smiled at eachother "Another Superhero but lets not get into that now" Zero explained.

Kaname nodded "Okay".

"So where's the food" Yori grumped.

Zero clicked his tongue at her "Yori stop being so impatient".

Yori huffed pouting cutely; Kaname smiled at watching the pari once again "I do wish I had this relationship you too seem to have with my sister" he said softly.

Yori and Zero looked over at the Pureblood; "You and Yuki-Sempai don't get along very well" Yori asked.

"Yori that's none of our buisness" Zero said nervously.

Kaname smiled "Its okay Zero really; No alas Yuki and I were never close" he uttered 'I do hope you do not find this very disturbing being human but the whole purpose Yuki was born was to be my wife".

Zero tensed "Ah but do not get the wrong idea Zero I rejected the idea immediately" Zeor relaxed slightly "I knew she was not my soulmate from the very beginning" he uttered lowly "I knew that I would meet my soulmate much later in my life so there fore I waited" Kaname sighed "For many, many centuries I waited until the day Zero was born and something stirred in my heart".

Zero's eyes were shimmering as were Yori's; "That's so beautiful" Yori whispered "Wait centuries" Yori asked.

Kaname faltered slightly "Well I uh" Kaname stuttered the pair of humans looked at him curiously Kaname didn't stutter ever "I am over sixteen hundred centuries old" he explained.

Zero and Yori's jaws dropped "Damn you fine" Yori blurted out.

Kaname went red; Zero burst out laughing and Yori just hid her face in embarrisment.

After recovering from his shock Kaname cleared his throat "Well uh thank you Yori-Chan" he said quietly.

Yori nodded with an uneasy smile; Zero was still laughing so hard he had tearsd rolling down his cheeks.

**Okay so I hoped you guys liked it :) PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM :) C U Next Time :)**


	9. Rosey Cheeks

Chapter Nine: Rosey Cheeks!

**AHHHH I am so sorry that it took me sooo long to update I had a totakl mind blank; LOL okay so this next chapter is kinda cute and fluffy and then it will get down into the more hardcore Yaoi in the next chapter please enjoy and R&R. The lyrics in the song I changed so yeah sorry :)**

After finally getting Zero to calm down enough after his giggling attack the trio sat calmly chatting while eating there food; well Zero and Yoir were eating Kaname was staring at the item with a confused look.

"Hey Kaname-Sempai you okay" Yori asked.

Kaname looked up sharply his cheeks dusted a faint rose-red "Uh… yes" he said unsurely.

Yori smirked but said nothing else; Zero gave Kaname a warm smile "You just pick it up Kaname" he murmured.

Kaname looked horrified "Pick it up with my hands" he asked.

Yori started to giggle; Zero shook his head trying not to laugh "Yes" he gasped out.

Kaname frowned at the innocent food lying on the plate; he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip in a cute pout Zero didn't think he had eve seen anything so adorable in his entire life.

Zero leant over and picked up the food putting it up near the Pureblood's face; Kaname gave it a dissaproving look but never the less took a small bite. A large smile appeared on the Pureblood's face and he took the food from Zero's hands eagerly taking another bite.

Yori smiled and Zero giggled slightly.

After finishing there food the trio were wondering around the shops; "Oh Zero can we go in here" Yori asked eyes sparkling.

Zero looked up at the shop it was a music store he grinned and nodded rushing in with Yori; Kaname following behind.

"Ohhh I love this band" Yori called out with a cheer when a rather loud song came on the speakers.

It was (Walk of Shame) by Pink; Zero laughed and they both started singing to the song, Kaname's eyes widened as he listened to the lyrics.

_One step; two step counting tiles on the ground._

_Three steps; four steps guess this means im a whore._

_Uh oh hell no; how long till I reach the doors; fuck me my feet hurt._

Kaname couldn't believe it he was watching the perfectly little innocent Zero jump up and down singing about sneaking out of someones room after sleeping with them.

"Hey Kaname-Sempi do you know this song" Yori asked.

Kaname shook his head "Uh no I apologise I don't have much time for music" he answered "Who is this person" he asked.

"Pink" Zero answered with a grin.

Kaname blinked he didn't know any singer called Pink "Okay" he answered quietly.

The next song came on and Kaname winced it was very loud and giving him a headache because of his sensitive Vampire hearing.

"Are you okay Kaname" Zero asked.

Kaname nodded and tried not to show his discomfort over the volume of the song; "Too loud" Zero asked and Kaname nodded.

Zero took the Pureblood's hand in his and led him out of the store "Are you okay" he asked gently staring up with concerned filled lilac eyes.

Kaname smiled at the boy and leant down kissing his forehead "Yes thank you for asking" he replied softly.

Zero blushed and his eyes darted around when he heard giggling; seeing a group of three girls grinning and giggling at them Kaname smirked pulling Zero into a warm and loving kiss.

Zero's ears burned red but he kissed back; the three girls eyes widened and they blushed scarlette.

"You did that on purpose" Zero murmured as he was released from the Pureblood's warm embrace.

Kaname put on an innocent looked "Never" he answered.

Zero rolled his eyes "Uh ex-excuse-me-me" a girl stuttered walking over to the pair.

Kaname sighed she was a Vampire "Yes" he asked politely.

She smiled broadly "Kaname-Sama it is you" she said with a relieved sigh "And your compainion is" she asked.

Zero tensed and peeked over at the woman "Uh im Zero Kiryu pleased to meet you".

The woman eyed him criticly "You remember me of course Kaname-Sama its Cara Hikari" she explained.

Kaname inwardly cursed of course he remember her he was supposed to marry her if not Yuki "Yes I remember" he answered.

"Well I just wanted to ask" she drawled "If you have accepted my father's proposel".

Kaname's face hardened "No I have not nor will I" he answered seriously.

Cara's sickenly sweet smile faultered "Why not" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I have already found my intended mate I have no need to get married to someone I do not love" Kaname replied calmly pulling Zero into his arms.

Cara huffed angrilly "You chose a HUMAN" she growled.

Kaname nodded "Yes I have" the Pureblood took a deep breath "Zero" he asked the silver haired human looked up at him "Will you go out with me" he asked.

Zero's eyes widened and he froze for a second before slowly coming back to reality "Y yes o c course" he answered.

"Good" Kaname replied softly before kissing the boy once again.

Cara's head looked like it might explode "You just wait until I tell my Father and the council finds out Kaname-Sama" she threatened "Then we'll see how safe your pathetic little human lover will be".

Kaname's eyes falshed red "If anyone attempts to hurt my intended mate I will cut them down" he warned.

Cara hissed and stormed away; Zero looked up at the love of his life and swallowed seeing Kaname glare in the direction the girl left.

"Kaname" he asked quietly.

The Pureblood looked down at his precious human boy "Its okay Zero I wont let anyone ever hurt you I promise".

Zero nodded; "Hey Zero, Kaname-Sempi" Yori called walking over "You guys ready to go home" she asked.

Zero nodded as did Kaname; the three set off for home first Zero and Kaname dropped Yori off at her room in the Girls Sun Dorms; then they headed towards the Boys Sun Dorms.

At arriving at the door Zero turned to his high ranking Vampire boyfriend and smiled at the warm tender look in the Pureblood's eyes "Thanks for today Kaname I had fun" he said quietly.

Kaname chuckled and pulled the human boy flush against his own body kissing him deeply; Zero mewled softly tangling his one fee hand in Kaname's dark locks his other broken arm resting in between the pair.

After parting for air Kaname kissed Zero's tempting pink lips one more time before saying his goodnights and watching the blushing human stutter out a good bye and rush to his room.

Kaname smiled to himself and walked off home to the Moon Dorm.

**Okay so how was it I hope it was good I like it kind of :) lol Please R&R your reviews are the only reason I keep writing :) hope you enjoyed :) lol**


End file.
